An active matrix liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel including (i) a plurality of signal lines and (ii) a plurality of scanning lines. Such a liquid crystal display device, to drive a liquid crystal display panel, sequentially selects the scanning lines with use of a gate driver, and for each selected scanning line, allows pixel signals supplied from a source driver to be written through respective signal lines into respective pixels connected to the selected scanning line.
A gate driver includes a shift register as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, and is configured to, by sequentially shifting an inputted shift signal to a subsequent stage in synchronization with a clock signal, output pulse signals (scanning signals) each for selecting a scanning line.